


The Diamond Academy

by La_Comtessa7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Can't stand you to friends to lovers, Cardverse, Classes, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Highschool Drama, Magical Realism, Magicians, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Comtessa7/pseuds/La_Comtessa7
Summary: In a world where magicians are so rare, they get all the doors opened for them, school is paid for them, their name becomes nobles.. So when Marianne finally tells her family about her powers, they are delighted about the opportunities it will give all of them. Accordingly to their wishes, Marianne goes to the Diamond Academy, one of the magical academies of the Diamond Kingdom.She hopes to make friends here, and plans to work hard not to disappoint those who put all their hopes at a better future on her. Maybe she'll find her path, maybe she'll find a future, maybe she'll find... love?
Relationships: England/Female France (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. What a nice first day *sarcasm intensifies* (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is gonna be silly and cheesy (at least this part lol I still write like a teenager and I plan on several parts). I've been doing a lot of Hetalia RPs lately, and I wanted to write again so I found a little au I could write about, and I hope you all enjoy it :)

In a world divided in four kingdoms, and filled with magic, magicians are still pretty rare. This is why whoever is born with magical abilities gets a chance to ennoble their names. 

This is why Marianne’s parents were so glad to see her make a rose bloom that day of her 14th birthday, finding out she had kept such habits a secret until now, not knowing what they meant. Without delay, they wrote to the king and the Diamond Kingdom king, to get her in one of the Diamond Magic Academies. Here, she’d have a chance to make herself known, and give the Bonnefoy name a new shine. 

She still is a little nervous on her first day. Given this tradition of ennobling magicians, most kids at the academy would be born nobles, raised in noble families, knowing all sorts of codes and manners she had no clue of and would have to learn in an extra curriculum. But her mother assured her that living away from home in the middle of strangers with no knowledge of the etiquette would be worth it, as it would give her, her family and descendants the best chances at a bright future. Therefore she shall not disappoint them. 

The difference, tho, between everybody and herself hits her in the face when she arrives. Everything is gigantic, everything is all sparkly, girls are wearing what looks like princess gowns, complicated hairdos, jewels and gems, it is a breathtaking sight and here she is in a simple white dress, hair down cause she has no ribbon to tie it.   
There, she is led to the biggest building she has ever seen- the dorms, apparently, to bring her luggage in her room. Which consists of a single bag with a couple dresses, some shirts and plain skirts, a couple books and some notebooks, with a single quill. Watching out that room she can see maids carrying thousands of mallets to the different rooms. She feels a little out of place. 

Fortunately, it all is a lot better once everybody receives their uniforms. This difference of status won’t be so obvious now. But still, they obviously know as soon enough, the other girls are snickering behind her back or blatantly ignoring her. What a nice first day *sarcasm intensifies*.   
This means that after morning classes, she was alone for lunch. As she went to sit alone at a table, some guy suddenly showed up. Thick eyebrows, chin up and already looking like an arrogant spoiled brat, as if he was better than everybody else (even more than the other people in that school!!), the boy sits face to her, and disdainfully decides, “It seems you’re all alone, so I, being the nicest guy there is, will do you the honour of keeping you company for lunch.”

The first thought that crossed the girl's mind was around the lines of "what the fuck is this now???"


	2. What a nice first day of school *sarcasm intensifies (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's introduction, basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is a quick update, it's short too, but let's have this introduction with another POV!  
> I present to you the pest Arthur Kirkland, prissy nobleboy in the NiceGuyTM (at leats for now, homeboy got a looooot to learn).  
> Enjoy!

Arthur was born in the prestigious Kirkland family. A noble family that has been by the crown’s side for centuries and will still be for centuries to come. In such an exceptional family tho, magic was running dry. That is why Mr.Kirkland married a noble magician, from another one of these rare centuries old nobles family, but in which magic was every single child’s gift.

Unfortunately it didn’t quite work as planned. First Alistair was born, powerless. Then Dylan, powerless. Then the twins, Seamus and Ciaran, powerless. So how happy were they when the youngest boy, Arthur, manifested magical abilities from such a young age. The boy got the best teachers in every subject including magic, coming at home to teach him their ways, to make them his.

Therefore Arthur was an exceptional boy in an exceptional family. He surely was the most exceptional person there is out there in this kingdom. Then why on earth couldn’t he make any friends??

People usually didn’t like him. He figured out they were all jealous anyway. Why else wouldn’t they like someone as great as he was? He was talented, smart, noble and handsome! His mother said so, it had to be true (whoever mentioned caterpillar eyebrows was lying anyway!), that was it, everybody was just jealous of how amazing of a young man he was, he decided.

Despite that reassuring thought, when for the first time he stepped in an academy specialized in magic, the Diamond Academy, he didn’t feel as special anymore. Everybody here seemed noble AND had magical abilities. Pff, as if, he was still from the Kirkland Family! The most special, the best family there is in the Diamond Kingdom! He was still exceptional… right?

Didn’t seem to impress the other kids tho. On the contrary it was as if they were… annoyed by him? Jealous! Jealous of him, all of them. He didn’t need friends so mean anyway! (Of course it had nothing to do with him deciding he was better than everyone and being disdainful to everyone, they were the problem not him!)

  
But then she caught his eye. Ohoh! So he wasn’t the only outcast in this academy! Maybe he wouldn't spend all his time there alone after all. She seemed very simple. Not even a jewel, nothing in her hair, the plain uniform… A peasant girl, maybe? Pretty cute for a peasant girl- Okay Arthur, you got this, you got this don’t blow this up or you’ll be all alone for the foreseeable future-

Blowing this up? Him? No way! He was the only magician of the Kirkland family, he reassured himself. Peasant girls should be begging to be talked to by him, right? Gathering his confidence, chin up, he went to the girl in question, sitting without being asked too cause he will be nice and not trigger the girl’s shyness, he doesn’t need to hear her beg for him, isn’t he so chivalrous?  
“It seems you’re all alone, so I, being the nicest guy there is, will do you the honour of keeping you company for lunch.”

Hmm, nice start, Arthur, surely she will now admire you and will ask to be your friend cause you’re such a nice guy! Yes, all problem is now solved-  
"What the fuck is this now???"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! Short again, but as I said I think I'll try many little updates. I think I'll try (for this end of week at least) to publish like, one chapter a day but who knows, might be more, might be less.  
> Sorry for any grammatical mistake, English isn't my first language so don't hesitate to point out any mishap, mistake or shape problem in the structure.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it :)


	3. The little devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day pursues into chaos. Is there anything positive about this academy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the day lol i felt motivated. I hope you all like it :)

Marianne gasped hearing herself say that out loud. Great, first person actually talking to her and that’s how she reacts. But seriously, what the fuck is that now?? People that-disdainful and prissy actually exist? Do her the honour? Being the nicest guy ever? Yikes, how patronizing! 

The guy hmfs, and leaves. Should she go after him…? … No, she’s not _that_ desperate for a patronizing guy to decide what she wants and to think he’s so nice anytime he even addresses a word to her. She’d rather eat alone, take things slow when it comes to friendship and focus on making her family proud and getting these opportunities. So she quickly gulps her lunch and goes to practice in the gardens. She’ll prove herself worthy of the chance they’ve given her!

* * *

  
  


Stupid school with stupid students, thought Arthur. It doesn’t matter, he knows he’s still the best. He’s had classes before these morons, and all his teachers always tell him how brilliant he is! No way anybody’s better than him, right? Then why on earth couldn’t he manage that spell?? And why could that _peasant_ do it??? Not fair- not fair not fair not fair!! 

“She’s cheating!!!!” he suddenly interrupts.

Everybody turns around, wide eyed (surprised a 14 year old young man is having a temper tantrum not that Arthur would realize that). The teacher, taken aback and confused, tries:

“Mr. Kirkland, how… do you expect someone to be able to cheat at a practice lesson?”

“It’s a setup! It has to be!” he argues, angry. Not fair!

“Mr. Kirkland i assure you-”

“No way a peasant can nail that spell if even I, the great Arthur Kirkland can’t!”

“Well maybe if you spent more time practicing instead of calling yourself the greatest…” the peasant in question blurted out. 

* * *

Marianne again is horrified. What is wrong with her inhibition?? Now there are a few giggles in the class cause damn, the new girl just shut up mister princess. But the blond boy looks like he’s about to rip her head off:

“Oh my g-I’m so sorry I didn’t mean- it just-”

“Shut up! Just because you can do one spell doesn’t mean you’re better!”

“I never said I was-”

“I am the best! The best magician, the best there’s ever been! All my prior teachers said so!!”

“Maybe cause you like to hear it, obviously…” she grumbles. 

This was followed by unholy screeching, who knew a human being could produce such noises. The poor teacher had needed 45 minutes to deal with the situation- blocking the angry spells and trying to reason with that- that little devil. Marianne just hopes the whole incident will soon be forgotten- and that not everybody in here is like that, hopefully. This Diamond Academy seems to be going in a more complicated direction than planned.

She sights, this is going to be harder than she thought. On her way back to the dorms, she jumped when a hand fell on her shoulder: 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. You’re… Marianne, right? The girl who nailed the levitation spell?”

“Uh-I-yeah…”

“I’m in the room next to yours, my name’s Anne. Would you mind helping me practice with that spell? Pleaaaaase?” *puppy eyes puppy eyes*

“Oh-oh! Of course! I’d love to! Uh-like-”

“Now???”

“Sure, I- I don’t have anything planned right now” smiling shyly. 

“Great! I’ll put my bag away and let’s meet in the gardens under the big oak tree?”

“I’ll be there”

The girl quickly left, and Marianne couldn’t help the smile. Is this a new friend??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here! Definetely another update tomorrow at least


	4. Is this a friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is a friend. And what a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is silly improv, really. But I had fun with the shipper Anna lol. Hope you guys like her too. At least she's sweet and funny. I'd give her a B (this is cringy lol). Enjoy!

Marianne was impatiently waiting in the gardens when Anne was finally back. 

“Did you wait long?? Sorry!”

“Oh- it’s fine, the sun is nice” smiling shyly. 

“So… That spell?”

“Right!”

The girls practiced some bit, til Anne knew what she was doing. It was nice, studying together, thought Marianne. 

“So, you and Kirkland uh?”

“Uh… excuse me what??” Marianne asked, wide eyed and taken by surprise by the question.

“I feel some kind of chemistry between you two~ We’re friends now you can tell me!” she teased. 

“The only chemistry there seems to be is him hating me! There’s nothing going on between us! Nothing at all!” red like a tomato at the only insinuation of chemistry between her and anybody (of course it has nothing to do with caterpillar boy!).

“Suuuure, sure. Ever heard of ‘qui aime bien châtie bien’?”

“I don’t really believe in such a saying…”

“Why not? Seems pretty accurate.”

“I uh, personally think it encourages and justifies bad behaviour and associates them with an idea of love.”

“That’s how uh… how to put it, commoners think?”

“Is peasant and commoner what everybody will call me here???”

Anne gasped:

“Of course not! Well- maybe but- I just couldn’t find any appropriate word for that.”

“What about just saying I have a different point of view? I doubt everybody thinks the same thing about every matter in this school. We’re not bees.”

“What do B have to do with this?”

“No, bees, the insects making honey.”

“*gasps* insects work in factories???”

Marianne is silent. At least that girl is nice. 

“Not exactly-”

“Aaaaanyway, back to the important subject. Soooo… you and Kirkland uh?”

“I’m really not into him.”

“Sure you’re not.”

“I don’t even like him.”

“Well you’re saying this now, give it a little time. *whispers* I can feel the chemistryyyyyy… The chemistryyyyy…”

“There is no chemistry!”

“I am never wrong. You two are just maaade for each other.”

“He called me a peasant and a cheat.”

“He’s jealous, he’ll grow out of terrible teenager eventually.”

“Seems like more than a phase.”

“He’ll get out of the NIceGuyTM eventually, of course you’re not dating him before that. He grows up, waxes his eyebrows and then we’re talking.”

“What’s so wrong with his eyebrows??”

Anne gasped again (that girl gasps a lot).

“I knew it… soulmates…”

“I just don’t see how the eyebrows comment is relevant I-”

“You think he’s cute despite his eyebrows, what a noble woman you make” emotional.

“Jesus…”

“But yeah he gotta get rid of the nasty attitude. Tsundere is only cute to a certain point.”

“Tsun-what?”

“Oh, well,  _ my _ turn to give you inestimable knowledge!”

“Oh boy…”

Yeah, this did seem like friendship. At least it didn’t seem like it would get boring? Have to tell herself that while forced to absorb  _ that _ kind of knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is lol. It's short, maybe I'll go for some Arthur POV tomorrow, we'll see.


	5. Family of demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's POV of that day, he gets a call from his family. He definitely is a mama's boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes the Arthur's POV I had planned! I had fun writing these interactions. Arthur is indeed the youngest sibling, he is tortured by teasing. Serves him well for being so bratty lol. I hope you'll enjoy it as well!

Not fair. Arthur was walking around in circles, biting and nibbling at his thumbnail. Not fair, not fair, not fair! How did he lose to a peasant girl??? That little cheat!! Of course it had to be that, the teacher was probably in on it, to encourage her to stay in the school instead of going back to her peasant life! But why? Out of pity?? To make the school look good??? How could having a peasant in these walls make the school look good??

There had to be a reason for this conspiracy against him! And she called him an egotistical full of himself narcissist??? (No he’s not blowing her words out of proportions what are you talking about) This all was a joke!

That’s when his raging thoughts were interrupted by his crystal ringing. He grumbled but went to pick up anyway: 

“Oh wow Arthur you look like you just had a temper tantrum!” exclaimed the older ginger appearing from the crystal.

“Shut up Alistair!! You don’t know what you’re talking about!!”

“Alistair, why would you say that when he’s obviously still in the middle of his temper tantrum??” asked another of the boys.

“Wha-I am not in the middle of a temper tantrum Dylan!!”

“You look in the middle of a temper tantrum tho”, argued the twins coming up from behind them. 

“What’s going on here?” asked a woman from afar. 

“Nothing mom, Arthur is having a temper tantrum!” replied all four brothers.

If looks could kill from a distance, Arthur would be a murderer. Gosh he couldn’t wait to study curses and jinxes in class and get these four plagues to shut up! Always torturing him (No this isn’t just teasing this is a crime!) mercilessly like demons! 

“Oh my, did something happen? Tell him to take big breaths- I packed mister bunny in his bags, he can hold him to calm down, maybe it will work?”

“Wha- Mom!! Why did you pack that plushy I don’t need it!!”

“Nonsense you can’t sleep without it and you know it- I also washed it before packing it, you’re welcome.”

“Mooooooom” the blond whined.

He can hear these demons snickering now: 

“That’s not very polite not to thank mom, Artie”, said Dylan.

“Yea, especially as she  _ washed it before packing it for you _ ” added Alistair, snorting. 

“Because we all know you can’t sleep without iiiiiit” laughed the twins. 

“Shut up, all of you!!!”

“Arthur, what did we say about cursing at your brothers?”

“But mom!! They started it!”

“It is no reason for such aggressivity. No shush boys, let me have that crystal.”

At last the boys left the room, snickering like the brats they all were! And mom was alone with the crystal. 

“How was your day bunny?”

“Don’t call me that- I’m not a baby anymore- It went horrible!! That stupid peasant girl cheated to make me look bad and called me a narcissist!!”

“Oh no, that’s awful.”

“Well you don’t seem very convinced!”

“Look sweetie… We decided to send you to a school instead of keeping you homeschooled so you could meet different people and would be able to learn how to socialize, maybe you could learn something from this experience?”

“What I learnt is that peasants shouldn’t be in such a classy academy!”

“Arthur James Robert Kirkland!! This isn’t how I raised you, you shouldn’t judge people from their economic background and you know it!”

“But-”

“No buts. I trust you will analyse the whole situation and get both your points of views and learn something from the situation that isn’t derogatory or discriminatory nor so vain as this.”

“Yes mother…” he grumbled. Tsk, even his mother was in on that conspiracy, obviously. 

“Now tell me- do they feed you well in this school?? Should I send you biscuits and treats from home? Do you have everything you need- Should I also send you mrs Pixie??”

“Don’t send plushies to me mom I’ll be socially dead if you do!!”

“I’ll send it, just in case you feel lonely with just mr. Bunny-”

He sights. Arguing with his mother was useless. And… Well, maybe Mr. Bunny will feel lonely after all, while he’s in class. Who knows. It is not for him, not at all, that he accepts it! It’s for Mr. Bunny because he is generous and thinks of others- including plushies. Absoluetely. He was the most generous and modest person ever! He’s not narcissistic, not at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam! I still don't know where I'll go with this tomorrow but there will be an update :) I hope you liked it.   
> I know it's a lot of dialogues and I don't know the dialogue synthax in english (I forgot my lessons lol) so feel free to point out any mistake!


	6. In other people's shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every academy au needs a group project at some point. Well, there it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes next chapter! Will Arthur be able to compromise and learn? Maybe he's just a little slow and he'll get there eventually, who knows (I do lol). I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing lmao.   
> Have a good time!

Another day in that spell class would have been more peaceful if the teacher didn’t decide to make group projects pairing the students himself. And thought the best way to resolve conflict was pairing two kids having an issue between them together. Marianne looked at her new friend Anna with despair in her eyes and Anna replied with a thumb up and mouthing ‘sooooooulmaaaaates’ like a psycho. 

So Marianne awkwardly turned around to face that boy who just pointed his chin at her:

“You’re lucky I allow you to work with me after you called me a narcissist.”

“I didn’t call you that and allow me? It’s really not like either of us really had a choice here…”

“Aaaanyway, it is a good occasion to prove to you how superior I am- especially when it comes to spell casting. I, have had the best teachers and I developed my powers at a very young age, you know.”

“Well good for you, maybe you’re more trained at spells, doesn’t mean you’re  _ superior _ .”

“If that doesn’t my social status and name should suffice.”

“You’re a student here just like me, just because magic was in your family longer doesn’t mean you’re superior, we’re all different and I believe we all have the same value.”

“What kind of stupid theory is that?? What school taught you that absurdity??”

“The school of life, maybe spend a day in other people’s shoes before judging everyone.”

Aaaaand she should have shut up because the teacher chirped in:

“And that is an excellent transition to today’s lesson! We are going to work on body exchanges today! It is a little advanced but no worries: it will be quick and I can correct any mishap. But a lot of preparation is needed for that: this is what we’ll be working on today. Some things must be known before that, you have all semester to study for that spell together before the actual exchange.”

“Wait- I’ll have to work with the peasant for more than the couple hours duration of this lesson??”

“Absolutely! It will also be easier if you learn to reaaaally know each other before the process. Knowing who you switch with is primordial to that whole spell. Changing in things you don’t know anything about can have dramatic consequences. No worries cause I’m here to fix it, but in the future, after you graduate, it’s important you keep this in mind. You don’t want to mess with forces you do not comprehend.” all serious all of the sudden.

The class is silent, weighting and imagining all the possible consequences of an exchange badly executed, a lot less amused by the exercise now. But then the teacher is back to a sweet smile:

“No need to get all worked up, it’s a funny little exercise and you have all semester to master the theory, and I’ll be here every step of the way! I’d never let my students without that guidance. Now you will get your books and start thinking about a plan for this group project. You can crystal me any question you have, and I’ll proof check every step of the process before you go on to the next stage of preparing for it. No spell casting before I allow it, it is absolutely theoretical for now! I will be there for the actual casting. Any questions class?”

Everybody’s silent, no questions. So they’d start reading the books, individually at first for most people and see how they intended to organize the work. A lot of back and forth before everybody agrees especially in that very specific duo, which was to be expected, and the two are still arguing when the teacher dismisses the class. 

He sights:

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Of course it is, sometimes love needs a little help, right?” answered Anna while slipping a bill to the teacher (it isn’t corruption if it is in the name of love!).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Hope you liked it :) if you have any questions on how the universe works, or anything, don't hesitate to ask, I'll try answering the following chapter :)   
> Tomorrow is supposed to be quite a busy day but I'll try updating still in the afternoon, maybe a bit later.
> 
> ps: yes, crystals are important in this universe lol


	7. You're weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start on the project, and a little trickery was needed. You're thinking about it, and we're talking about it, that's a win in my book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes today's update! Very short, but I had fun. How were proverbs made? Just putting that out there.  
> Enjoy!!

That afternoon at the academy library was painfully awkward. Arthur is obstinated to stare at his books instead of discussing the task at hand. Marianne bit her lips and tried initiating dialogue:

“So… We’re supposed to get to know each other, do you want to start to share…?”

“I don’t see why I should share anything with you.” arrogantly.

She sighted. This will not be an easy task. She thinks for a minute: 

“I thought you wanted to prove how better than everyone else you are, maybe you’re not as talented as you say and that’s why you don’t wanna try to get implicated with this work…”

“What?!” not reading anymore. This seems to be working.

“Oh, it’s alright, surely not participating will save appearances better than if you try and fail.”

“I never fail!!”

“Of course, not trying is a foolproof plan, you’re right.”

“I’ll show you how I try! I will share so much you won’t be able to remember it all, just watch and learn!!!”

She smiled. Nailed it, he totally fell for it. She bats her eyelashes, chin in her hand and quill ready:

“I’m watching and learning.”

“I will start with the Kirkland family tree! Don’t you dare forget a single name in it!!”

The afternoon shifted from Arthur not giving a fuck about the project to him getting into military presentation of a family tree and reputation of every name in said tree. Marianne isn’t sure of the use of that kind of information but if he started with it surely it was important to him so at least they were getting one step closer to the goal of this work so she diligently takes notes. Until the library closed and she didn’t place a single word.

She stretched, massaging her sore neck from looking up at the tree down at her notebook. 

“And we will pursue the family tree tomorrow.”

“Wait- You haven’t finished the family tree yet???”

“Of course not that is just my father’s side.”

She felt like she might faint.

“So we did only half of it??”

“You asked!!”

“I asked for you to talk about yourself… I meant more Arthur than Kirkland.”

“... This doesn’t make any sense, you’re weird.”

“How is it weird??? I’m supposed to switch with you not with your whole family!”

“You’re just weird!”

“I am not, just because I have a different point of view doesn’t mean I am weird!”

“See??? Weird!!”

“Urgh! You are so  _ infuriating _ !!””

“Whatever, it is late and I have better things to do.”

Arthur left- leaving a mess behind him for Marianne to tidy. Which she had to do under the scrutiny of the library lady, who looks at her like she’s the most sus creature there’s ever been, here only to create chaos (the irony of it would be funny if she wasn’t so irritated with the situation). 

She went back to her room where Anna was waiting for her:

“Soooo? How did it go?”

“He pouted, then talked about half his family tree for four hours non stop, followed by calling me weird and announcing that the other half of the family tree will be discussed tomorrow. He is getting on my nerves.”

“That’s the first step before getting in your heart.” smug.

“Just because a sentence sounds nice doesn’t mean it is true Anna.”

“Then what are proverbs for!!” she protests.

“Proverbs were made to sound pretty to remember them better as they are supposed to be true not the other way around.”

“You can argue all you want, you’re thinking about him and we’re talking about it, that’s a win in my book.”

“We are not getting together.”

“Wanna bet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam! Today is another busy day but I may get a little time to make next chapter anyway. If I don't I'll update wednesday for sure! But it should be fine.   
> I hope you liked today's chapter :)


	8. Wanna bet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasty bets, and what could matter more than a name? It's a long way to figure that out, but any long way starts with a first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes today's update! Several parts, and a little flashback at the end. Changing POVs. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

Arthur is all disturbed from Marianne’s comment. He cannot deny what he did. She asked about him, he went into an extremely detailed description of his family tree. But what else is he supposed to talk about? His name was a big part of him if not the biggest. It is what makes him so special. Yet she didn’t mean that when she asked him to talk about himself. Then what was it about?

Maybe he should let her talk! That peasant think she can find better information than a name? Well she shall prove it! Ah, surely she won’t even have an interesting name to describe. What even was her name. Some peasant name, nothing prestigious. Yes, next time SHE will talk, if she’s so smart, he decided.

* * *

Next afternoon they met again and Marianne got them some awakening tea:

“Alright, I’m ready for the other half of your family tree.”

“No.”

“... No?” Marianne blinked. “Arthur we need to work on that project you know, you’ll get the grade too.”

“I won’t talk.”

“Excuse me??”

“Because you will.”

The girl is shocked. There is an awkward silence, for a minute or two before she speaks up:

“Did you hit your head?”

“Wha- why do you ask that?”

“You’re clearly not yourself, you’d rather  _ listen _ than _ be listened to _ ?”

“Why do you act so surprised?!”

“It just seems so… out of character. I’m not complaining, don't get me wrong, just a bit concerned here. So your head is okay?”

“My head is fine!!”

He hmfs:

“I just don’t want to get my throat dry again so you’ll do the talking today.”

“Alright, sure. Do you need a quill?”

“I have all I need I don’t need your stupid quill!”

“Okay okay! No need to get angry, I was just being considerate. Alright, so… My name’s Marianne Bonefoy-”

“Ah! See? You’re all about your name!! This is silly!”

She sights, massages her temple:

“I was saying… Name’s Marianne; I’m 14, I was born on the 14th of July so technically I’m cancer-”

“What nonsense is it-”

“Astrology. Zodiac signs.”

“... Oh.”

“We’re studying that next week…”

“I knew that!”

“Do you want to do these today?”

“Do what?”

“Astrology. Find out your zodiac signs.”

Arthur is a proud guy, so he doesn’t want to give this satisfaction to a girl thinking she’s smarter than him. But… he is curious, and he doesn’t have the impulse control to deny himself satisfaction.

“Fine, I’ll allow it.”

* * *

Marianne gasped:

“Betting on that? Anne you can’t be serious!”

“It’s a win win for you. Either I’m right and you get in a beautiful cute relationship with an improved less prissy caterpillar eyebrows guys-”

“His name is Arthur-”

“-Or you win the bet and get whatever we bet on that.”

“It’s a question of principles.”

“If I win, I want you to let me give you a makeover, and get you all dressed up on your first date. If you win- which won’t happen- I’ll get you morning croissants for two months. So? Wanna bet?”

“... You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam! I managed the update! I maybe won't make the zodiac session in detail but if you want it let me know in the comments.


	9. Please do share with the class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chatting isn't well seen in the middle of a lesson but Anna just can't help it, cause the dynamics have changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's update is very short, sorry. But I had fun :) I hope you'll have fun too. Anna never stops, really. Enjoy!

The following day in class, Arthur went to see Marianne, facing her:

“Good morning.”

“Uh… Good morning,” she replied with a small smile. No prissy chin up for once, he seemed… normal.

And just like that, he sat at her left. Anna stares at him, then at Marianne, then back at Arthur, then at her friend again and quickly whispers to the latter:

“Are you two like, friends now??”

“Maybe friends is pushing it… But we didn’t almost jump at each other’s throat yesterday I guess.”

“*gaaaasp* faaaaaaate!” she whispered/yelled.

“Anna no!” the blonde whispered yelled back, going red.

But Anna is having none of it. It was fate, she had a gift for figuring out soulmates. Obviously, some stuff happened yesterday during their study session, and she’s very curious what it is. 

“What happened?? Was it romantic? Did you hold hands? *Gasp* Did you kiss??”

“Wha- no!!”

Teacher coughed exaggeratedly: 

“Am I interrupting?”

“Not at all sir!” Marianne assured, a bit panicked.

“Maybe your discussion is more interesting than the lesson, if so please do share with the class-”

“No no it wasn’t interes-”

“SOULMATES!!” interrupted Anna very enthusiastically.

Marianne facepalmed and the teacher’s eyebrow twitched.

“Soulmates, miss?”

“Yes! Some people are just maaade for each other, and love definitely is more interesting than a lesson about candles.

“Anna-” tried Marianne.

“Love is everywhere but some people just have chemistry! And sometimes fate needs a little hand. Sir please let’s study soulmates!!”

Marianne is mortified. No way Anna wasn’t getting detention now… She’ll probably be dragged into it too! Ugh, this was going horribly wrong and Anna just didn’t seem to stop, just going on and on, piling on arguments to negotiate. This wasn’t ending well-

“Very well.” 

Everybody in the room blinked in unison. What?

“Clearly you know the subject, and surely it is important for teenagers your age to know about love and soulmates and all in relation to that. It was planned for later this year anyway. You seem to enjoy the matter so please miss, do open the floor.”

Anna’s eyes sparkled and she smiled wide:

“Yes sir! I will not disappoint you sir!” getting up, and clearing her throat. “Alright everyone! Take notes, open your ears wide and don’t miss a word, this is what life is about, that’s how we were all born and animals do it too, so obviously you need to know all about it. I will of course give you references to shojos and other romance novels, obviously. Watch and learn!”

Marianne sighted. Here they go again. She already heard all the theories once. At least Anna is cute when she’s overly enthusiastic when she talks. And indeed. It was more interesting than candles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dam! Wanted to make him a mean teacher and I changed my mind midway lol he cool.  
> If you guys wanna know what happened during the study session at any point let me know I'll do a chapter about it lol

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes a first chapter! It is indeed very short, sorry about it. Next chapter will probably be short too. I think I'll go for short chapters more frequents rather than long chapters very long to be updated. Sorry for any mistake, English isn't my first language, feel free to correct any mishap or mistake! If you have any questions on how the Cardverse universe is organized in this, maybe we can try asking question in the comments and I'll give little elements in the notes at the beginning of the next chapter? Let me know if you'd like that!


End file.
